Starting Fresh
by viicious
Summary: Weatherstar starts off on her Pokemon journey


DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY FIC!!! NO STEALING!!! I MADE IT UP!! WEATHERSTAR IS MY CHARACTER AND SO IS HER POKEMON BEGBI!! PLEASE DON'T STEAL IT OK AND DON'T CALL HER A SUE EITHER SHE'S NOT A MARY SUE. SHE HAS FAULTS AND SHE'S LOST A TON OF BATTLES. WELL I JUST MADE HER UP NOW, BUT IN MY OTHER STORIES SHE'S GOING TO LOSE LOTS OF BATTLES. SO SHE'S NOT A MARY SUE!!! AND YES THIS IS A BIG JOKE. ANYWAY SHE IS NOT A MARY SUE!!! I'VE SEEN SOME BAD SUES AND SHE ISN'T ONE, OKAY?!! NOW, ENJOY THE FIC AND PLEASE DON'T STEAL IT BECAUSE I WOULD SO BE PISSED AT YOU. OH YEAH, POKEMON ISN'T MINE, JUST BEGBIE. PLEASE R & R.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Starting Fresh  
by viicious -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning and the sun was shining through the western window. The beautiful girl was sleeping in bed, not hearing her alarm go off.

"Good morning, Weatherstar!" it would yell really loudly. "Good morning, Weatherstar!"

The beautiful girl had long, blue hair and silver eyes that were closed. He bangs were short, just above here eyebrows, and she finally woke up to her mom banging on her door.

"Weatherstar! Your alarm is going off! It's really annoying!"

She was already mad at her mom. "If you don't like it, don't listen!!" and she hit the alarm's OFF button.

"Just because you're leaving home today and are going to be a Pokemon trainer doesn't mean you can talk to me like that, young lady!" Her mom left the room.

"Yes, maam," she boringly called to her mom who was leaving. She got dressed and wore the coolest blue outfit. It was a long blue jacket and pants like a jumper. She out on a hat and just then, her Pokeball wiggled a little.

"Hmm? Begbi? What's wrong?" she asked it and pushed the button on thePokeball so Begbi could come out.

"Begbiiiii!" Begbie yelled, dancing around. Begbi was a legendary Pokemon, even though no one knew it. It was a little blue fox, with a ruby diamond on it's forehead. It had a secret power that even Weatherstar didn't know about, but she would soon find out because today was the day she was going to be a Pokemon master!

-------------------------

Weatherstar went to talk to Professor Elm that morning. He was going to give her a Pokemon, but she didn't need it. Begbi wa strong enough to take on any trainer, even though she didn't fight with him yet. To-day was it, though. First she went to Brock. He was the trainer of Pewter town and he had rock Pokemon. But Weatherstar would take him on. She knew everything about Pokemon and could defeat Brock, especially since she knew everything about all sorts of Pokemon and their types and stats. When she came in the gym, there was Brock standing and a giant Onyx right behind him. Onyx is really the colour black, but his Onyx was grey like a rock.

"Are you Brock?" she asked, wondering if he was just an assistant, or something.

Immediately,Brock was so amaezed by here. She was beautiful, with long, blue hair and silver eyes. She didn't smile, but he knew that she probably had the most wonderful smile ever. He blushed a little.

"Er... yeah, I'm Brock. I'm the Pewter Gym Leader. And you... you're really pretty. You are...?" said Brock.

"I;m Weatherstar. I think today I'm going to defeat you. Because I have a special Pokémon, and it can defeat any trainer anywhere, no matter what level or anything."

Oh yeah?! Prove it!" Brock commanded, and opened a Pokeball and out popped Geodude. It said "Geo, Geodude!"

Weatherstar didn't flinch or anything. She whipped out her Pokeball, her blue hair flying, saying "I choose you, Begbi!" Out popped her Pokemon Begbi, saying, "Begbiiiii!"

"Begbi!?" Brock exclaimed, surprised. "I heard that Pokemon was just a legend! It's really real?"

"Yes!" Weatherstar replied, showing her fist of fight, "It came to me one day and it chose me as it's trainer. I've been with it for a long time. And now you're going to lose."

Brock didn't even hear. He was amazed by her beauty so much. He thought of all the things he would do if he could only just be her girlfriend. He then realised she was challenging him. He came to and pointed his finger.

"Okay! I choose you, Geodude!"

"Geodude!" Geodude said.

"Geodude! Rock Tomb!" Brock proclaimed.

Geodude threw his fists up and rocks came out of the ground. Then, Geodude threw his arms down and the rocks fell towards Begbi. When the rocks reached Begbi, they suddenly disappeared behind a blue flash of light. Begbi stared intently at Geodude.

"Did you really think that would work, Brock? Like I said, Begbi's legendary!" Weatherstar said. She threw up her arm.

"Begbi! Water Blast!"

Begbi ran toward the Geodude, appearing as a swift blue blaze. It then shouted "Begbiiii!" and water came from its jewel on the top of it's head. It rushed toward Geodude. It splashed into Geodude and Geodude flew 50 meters. It was weakened and was shaking on the ground. "Geo... dude..." it mumbled sadly.

Brock was astonished. "no way! That... that can't be. It's a water type!?"

Weatherstar laughed in triumph. "It's an all type Pokemon! It can use any attack possible. Grass, fire, water... Like I said, legendary."

Will Brock defeat Weatherstar? Will Onyx surpass Geodude? Will Weatherstar ever defeat the rest of the trainers? Find out in Staring Fresh, CHAPTER 2!!!!

-------------------------

Don't forget to R & R! Thankx for reading!


End file.
